


Reckless

by TheHirsch



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Gen, Oneshot, Phaserbattle, Stort Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: This takes place in an AU where due to an annomaly people from all over time and space and different universes meet aboard the USS Enterprise (AOS). Jurow came from the past, she severed as a medical officer aboard the  Enterprise NX-01. Kennex comes from another Earth in the year of 2048. When this oneshot starts, both have been stuck on the Enterprise for over a month and have integrated into the crew, while Scotty is trying to find a way they can return.





	Reckless

“What the hell is going on down there?” Kennex asked, he sounded agitated.  
“We have encountered the Klingons!” Jurow answered, the sound of phaser fire audible in the background.  
She was pressed to a wall, glancing at McCoy who was lightly wounded from falling to the ground while trying to dodge a bullet.  
Yes, she was a great marksman, but with the hand phaser on this distance and being one-versus-five, was really not the best condition. And the Klingons had not set their phasers to stun, that was for sure.  
It was not clear where the Klingons had come from. But now they were there and the two doctors were in trouble because of it.  
“Can't we beam them up?” asked Kirk, turning to Scotty.  
“We can't, they are between the shielded buildings, but we could transport people close to the perimeter–”  
“–I'll go,” said Kennex. “I'll take a security detail with me. Help them to get out of there.”  
Jurow peaked out from behind that wall and finally managed to knock down one of the Klingons. She went right back to cover as one beam of energy missed her head by only a few inches.  
The next time she fired back, she saw that the Klingons had got distracted, they were firing at something that was right to Jurow but not inside her field of view, a structure blocking her view.  
Two more Klingons were down and she stunned the last one.  
A few seconds later she could see who was that other party taking place in the hunger games.  
A group of red shirts, heavily armed and lead by John Kennex himself, who now headed over to them.  
She scoffed, “I had this under control. This was unnecessary, putting yourself in danger like that!”  
“Don't be stupid, you would have been dead without me,” he replied and coughed lightly.  
“I'm not a little girl, or a damsel in distress. I'm a fighter, I don't need a guy to save me. And you know that!” for real though, she was just scared.  
“You are reckless and sometimes stupid!”  
“So are–” the rest was a gasp as she saw how Kennex bet forward, coughing harder and choking up blood.  
She pulled him towards her, only to notice the wound in his back. She whispered a “Shit” and wrapped his arm over her shoulders, to help him walk. The security officers helped her and two also picked up McCoy, who had a hurt ankle and couldn't walk, really.  
“I’ve got you,” she said to Kennex, reassuring. While one of the redshirts lead them out of the perimeter.  
Jurow had already taken out her communicator. “Jurow to Enterprise. Medical Emergency, requesting transport to medbay, two to transport,” she said as soon they were outside the shield.  
She could feel how they dematerialised. When she could feel the floor under their feet, she immediately made her way to a biobed, so Kennex could be treated.


End file.
